World War III (Project IV)
Work In Progress Prelude Dominance in Asia and Mars Following the collapse of the People's Republic of China, many nations and insurgency groups attempted to fill in the vacuum and replace the superpower that was China at the time. Numerous Asian nations neighboring the China homeland mounted large invasions in an attempt to occupy and control the region. The Martian Secession War caused the United States of America and the United Kingdom to lose control over most of their original Martian colonies. Since both nations did not receive the Secession War well, both nations placed embargo's and stopped any possible trade talks before they begin. Although the United States still held control over many states on Mars, the establishment of the Martian Republic and the Federation of Acidilia caused more trouble for the United States and caused them to continue to lose control over large portions of Mars. Establishment of Socialist China Although most of the China homeland had turned into a war zone, the military general of the Chinese military, Tian Luoyang, made it his goal to restore order to the China homeland and to push out the foreigners that add occupied the region. The Socialist Chinese State was an insurgency group created by Luoyang that carried out large sabotage missions against the foreign-occupied regions. The United States, which had decided to help Socialist China rebuild their occupied region, would end up having to stop the agreement following Socialist China's aggression and border skirmishes towards their ally, Korea. After a few years, the Socialist Chinese State had come to control most of northern China. Not satisfied, Luoyang ordered an invasion of Mongolia, sending over 90,000 troops to take and occupy the capital. The invasion would destroy relations with the Union State, as Mongolian refugees would end up fleeing into the Union's countryside. The invasion would end up being successful, with the Mongolian government ending up in-exile in the Turkic Federation. Socialist China invades Taiwan After the establishment of the Socialist Republic of China and the subsequent build up of military personnel, China began a large invasion of Taiwan (Republic of China), seeing as the Republic was the only nation in the way of restoring communist China. The first invasion saw 120,000 soldiers landing on the beaches and streets of Shanghai. The invasion ended up turning into a conflict, as the first invasion proved to have been very unsuccessful. This would cause Luoyang to enable mass-conscription of the male population within a few months, and would end up totaling over 3,000,000 troops within a small, six month period. Six divisions consisting of over 200,000 troops were launched from China to invade the Republic, four divisions of 170,000 troops invading Xinjiang, and three divisions of 100,000 invading Tibet. Xinjiang, which had turned into an autonomous state of the Turkic Federation, was able to defend themselves from Socialist China, which ended with the Turkic Federation's declaration of war against Socialist China. Tibet, which had agreed to an alliance deal with India prior to the invasion, was easily defeat and subsequently annexed in a few weeks. India declared war on Socialist China. Following these events and India being an ally, the United States was forced to enter the war to protect both India and the Republic, as the United States relations with those nations were necessary. Upon the United States declaration of war against China, World War III started. Course of the war Sino-American War (2230-2236) Following the invasion commissioned by Socialist China against Taiwan, the United States began a deployment to large naval ships and 90,000 soldiers were sent to assist Taiwan against China. Vietnam attacks (2236) Invasion of Korea (2236-2239) Second Arab-Persian War (2239-2244) War consumes Asia (2244-2247) America advances (2248) War in Europe (2248-2252) Final days (2253) Aftermath Treaty of Taipei Category:Map Games Category:Project IV (Map Game) Category:IV (Map Game)